


Valentine's Surprise

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Smut, Story, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A little surprise for Sam. Just a bit of holiday fluff.





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written as a result of some lovely FB I got from a Sam/Jack shipper. We're getting along famously and if it ever gets out, I'm not sure fandom will survive!

  
Author's notes: This was written as a result of some lovely FB I got from a Sam/Jack shipper. We're getting along famously and if it ever gets out, I'm not sure fandom will survive!  


* * *

Valentine's Surprise

### Valentine's Surprise

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 02/15/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Het Smut, PWP  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Other Pairing   Jack/Daniel/Sam       
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series:   
Notes: This was written as a result of some lovely FB I got from a Sam/Jack shipper. We're getting along famously and if it ever gets out, I'm not sure fandom will survive!  
Warnings: Threesome sex, het and slash.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I love to play with them.  
Summary: A little surprise for Sam. Just a bit of holiday fluff.

* * *

Jack leaned over the commissary table towards Daniel and whispered conspiratorially. 

"Y'think she suspects anything?" 

Daniel stabbed a piece of syrup-laden waffle as he shook his head. "No." He put the waffle in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "At least, I shouldn't think so," he mumbled. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Jack scolded. 

Daniel swallowed, then replied with a smirk, "You're always telling me that," 

"Jesus, Daniel!" Jack hissed. 

The younger man chuckled quietly while he continued eating, pleased as ever to wrong foot his beloved Colonel. "Well, you are, Jack. I didn't specify what my mouth was usually full of. It isn't my fault your mind never strays out of the gutter." 

"I'll deal with you later," O'Neill growled. 

Daniel's eyebrows rose, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Is that a threat or a promise?" 

Jack coughed. "So, tell me. What fabulous surprise have you got planned for our favourite Valentine?" he asked, changing the subject to something a little more comfortable. 

Daniel grinned, "I've booked us a suite for the weekend." 

Jack smiled, "The Inverness?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Cool," Jack replied, his smile broadening. 

"The 'Heaven on Earth' Valentine weekend special. We get the Centennial suite, balloons, chocolate covered strawberries, rose petal turn down service - whatever that is - and I've ordered a couple of bottles of good champagne to be chilling when we arrive. In short, 'the works'." 

"Very cool. I'm proud of you, Daniel." 

"Why do you always leave this kind of stuff to me?" Daniel asked, as he finished his waffle and licked a stray drop of maple syrup from his lips. 

Jack shifted in his seat, trying desperately to ignore how wildly erotic it was to watch Daniel's tongue flicking at the corners of his mouth. 

"Because I'm the Colonel. Which means I'm good at delegating jobs to other people." 

"Hmm, more likely that you don't have a clue how to romance a lady," Daniel retorted, placing his fork noisily on the plate and wiping off his lips with a paper napkin. 

Jack huffed with indignation. "I resent that!" he protested, practically pouting. "I can be as romantic as the next guy. I always keep my weight on my elbows," he began, counting off on his fingers, "I always make sure my date is... satisfied," 

"This is true," Daniel conceded. 

"I always let my date use the shower first, I don't snore," 

"Oh yes, you do!" Daniel snorted. 

"I do not!" 

"Jack, I've slept with you enough times to know. Trust me. You do." 

"Okay, okay. So, maybe I snore. A little. But I don't just roll over and go to sleep straight after, do I?" 

"No more than I do," Daniel replied. 

" And I never make my date sleep in the wet-spot. What more can a guy do?" He spread out his hands in surrender. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And they say romance is dead. Why in the world you don't have men and women lining up around the mountain is beyond me." 

Jack snorted. "You know there are only two people in the universe for me." 

"Only two of us would be able to put up with you," Daniel muttered. "And we shouldn't be having this conversation at work." 

"Hmmph. You're right... about the conversation. I'm just going to treat the first comment with the contempt it deserves, " he huffed. "Anyway. Good job, Daniel. Carter is going to love her Valentine." 

"Ssshh!" 

"What?" 

Jack looked back over his shoulder and saw a smiling Sam Carter walking towards their table. She greeted them warmly. 

"Hi Colonel, Daniel." 

"Carter! So, how's it goin'?" Jack enquired. 

"Oh, I'm fairly busy analyzing soil samples from P4G 759. Routine kinda stuff. Tell you the truth, Sir, I'm looking forward to my weekend off," Sam replied, smiling. 

"Really? You have plans?" Jack asked innocently. 

Sam's voice dropped to almost a whisper as she leaned over the table, looking at them both with a wolfish gleam in her eyes. "I certainly hope so." 

Daniel stifled a giggle as he got up to leave the table, and Jack coughed nervously while trying to give Sam a stern look, which said "Don't." 

"Well, I... er... I have some... personnel evaluations, to... er... finish. So I'll... I'll go...finish them. Now." Jack spluttered, left the table and walked out of the commissary, followed by the admiring gaze of both Daniel and Sam. 

Carter leaned against Daniel's arm as she watched Jack's rear view disappear out of sight and said quietly, "Remind me, Daniel. Why do we love him so much?" 

Daniel smiled at her sympathetically. "You mean apart from the fact that he has a great ass?" 

"Apart from that," she sighed. 

"And the fact that he's unbearably cute when he's flustered?" he continued. 

"Yeah, and that." 

Daniel leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "And the fact that he has a tongue that can send us both into orbit?" 

Sam's breath caught when she felt soft puffs of air tease the sensitive outer shell as Daniel spoke. She pressed her thighs together as discreetly as she could as a bolt of desire shot through her sex, while at the same time she fired a glare Daniel's way. 

"And that," she replied, tightly. 

Daniel grinned mischievously, "I have absolutely no idea." 

* 

Sam looked at her watch in frustration and sighed. 

"How come you're here so late, Sam? What's up?" Janet enquired. 

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow," Sam said, her voice full of gloom and dejection. 

"I know. Can I take it from your tone and the fact that your face is as long as a mid-western winter that the boys haven't planned anything?" she asked, sympathetically. 

Janet Fraiser was the only person in the mountain, save the three of them, who knew about Sam's affair with Jack and Daniel. Sam had had to tell someone about it, or she would have gone insane. As it was, she wasn't entirely sure that hadn't happened anyway. It was a fairly loose arrangement between them; they got together after particularly difficult missions for comfort and at other times just for fun. Doing the jobs they did, it was next to impossible for any of them to have a relationship with anyone, but they all craved intimacy just as much as the next person. 

Sam wasn't quite sure how the boys felt, because although she hoped they felt the same way she did - and she was almost sure that they did - it hadn't actually been said out loud; by any of them. Not 'I love you', at any rate. Sam loved both Jack and Daniel as much as she dared without allowing herself to be in love, which would have been scarily easy with either of them. The trio was slightly less than 'lovers', but so much more than 'fuck buddies', which was all they had the latitude to be. As it was, if anyone other than Janet discovered that Sam was sleeping with her C.O. they'd all get fired, no matter how many times they'd saved the planet. 

She knew that every now and then, Jack and Daniel would have a night or two on their own and she didn't really begrudge them, even though a tiny twinge of jealousy would shoot through her very occasionally. She thought sometimes, a little wistfully, that it would be nice to have Jack all to herself once in a while, but Jack and Daniel had been lovers way before she had joined them and she didn't feel confident enough to intrude by asking, so she just enjoyed their rare but intense trysts when the opportunity came along. She'd been hoping that this weekend was going to be one of those times, but neither Jack nor Daniel had said a word. Zilch. Zip. Nada. Not even the slightest indication that they'd so much as bought her a card and it was beginning to piss her off. 

Sam shrugged. "Beats me. Neither of them has said anything. I'm starting to think they've forgotten." 

Janet patted her affectionately on the shoulder. "Jack, maybe. He doesn't have much of a head for things like that, but Daniel? Not a chance. They're up to something, mark my words. I'd say they've got something special planned and they want to surprise you." 

"I hope so," Sam sighed. "Because as pathetic as it sounds, I'll be really upset if they have forgotten, or just can't be bothered." She chuckled suddenly. "God, I do sound pathetic, don't I?" 

"No honey, not pathetic at all." Janet reassured her. "I know you, Sam and you're still a little insecure about it all. I've known about them being together almost since they started out and that was quite a while ago. It's kinda hard for a couple to keep a secret like that; at least, from me. They're already in a relationship, and every now and then, you just wonder if they're going to change their minds about you being a part of it too, don't you?" 

Sam nodded. "Especially when Jack takes Daniel fishing. When I just know the only thing Jack is fishing for is Daniel's prostate." 

Janet grimaced. "TMI Sam, way TMI." 

"Sorry Janet," Sam replied, suitably chagrined. "You're right. I'm sure you're right. Daniel wouldn't have forgotten. They'll be planning something as we speak." 

* 

Jack loaded the bags into the back of his truck. 

"We got everything?" 

Daniel nodded. "We're as prepared as we can be. This is Sam, y'know." 

Jack smiled as they both got into the truck and buckled up. 

"Massage oil?" Jack asked as he pulled the truck out of the driveway. 

"Check." 

"Lube?" 

"Check." 

"Bandanas? Just in case?" 

"Always," Daniel replied with a wicked grin. 

"Scented candles?" 

"Nice thought, but they'd set off the smoke detectors in the room. Save it 'til she comes over to your place or mine next time." 

"Okay. No candles. Cock rings?" 

"Brought mine," Daniel grinned. 

"What about mine?" 

"I can't be expected to think of everything. Your paraphernalia is your own affair," Daniel replied haughtily. 

"Crap!" Jack spat and was about to stop the truck and turn around, when Daniel sighed. 

"God, you're hopeless. Yes, I brought your cock ring," Daniel answered him, exasperated. 

"The plain black one, not the one with all the..." 

"Yes, the plain black one. Christ, Jack. We're not spending the weekend in a bathhouse in San Francisco. What do you take me for?" 

"Oh. Well. Good. Not that I'll need it," Jack said, puffing out his chest. 

Daniel snorted softly. "Course you won't." 

"Hmmph. Are we suitably... gift wrapped?" Jack asked with a sly smile. 

"Assuming you dealt with yours before we left, yep. Tell you what, though. This ribbon itches like crazy, and it keeps catching in my hair. And I hope to God I haven't tied it too tight, otherwise the use of a cock ring is going to be moot." Daniel wriggled in his seat. 

"Yeah. Know what you mean. Jeez, the things we do! What colour?" 

Daniel looked over the rim of his glasses at him, a little coquettishly. "Well, I don't know if I'm going to tell you. I might just let you find out for yourself." 

Jack chuckled, "Have it your own way, Spacemonkey. I'll find out sooner or later." 

"Jesus! You know I hate that!" Daniel grumbled, turning Jack's quiet chuckle into a rumble of laughter. 

"She still at the mountain?" 

Daniel nodded. "I called Janet just before we left, while you were in the bathroom. She's still there and she's pretty pissed at us. She thinks we've forgotten." 

Jack chuckled. "HA! I love it when a plan comes together." 

"Just drive, Hannibal." 

* 

Jack made it back to the mountain in record time, he knew where all the speed traps were and carefully slowed to 55 whenever he past one, speeding back up to 95 in between. 

The two of them couldn't help the goofy smiles on their faces when they entered Sam's lab. Especially when they saw the look on her face as she turned around. 

"Colonel! Daniel! What are you doing here at this time of night?" 

"Kidnapping you," Daniel grinned. 

"K... wha...?" 

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and directed her out of the lab and towards the elevator. 

"Y'know how you'd never come fishing with me? Well, we have something else in mind to get you out of that lab." 

"A little... surprise," Daniel continued. 

They shuffled her into the elevator and Jack pushed the button for the surface. 

"But... my clothes! I need to change! Where are we going? Do I need an overnight bag? What the hell's going on?" 

"Don't worry, Sam. You won't need clothes," Jack whispered in her ear and nibbled the lobe softly. 

"Careful, Jack," Daniel warned. 

"You stay out of it," Sam retorted. "He's doing just fine. Better yet, I do have another ear, y'know." She relaxed into Jack's embrace and decided to put her total trust in them, just as she always did, because she knew that whatever they were planning would not be a disappointment. 

Daniel chuckled softly and licked up the side of her neck, praying that no one would stop the elevator. Jack toyed with the idea of slamming the stop button between floors and starting the whole thing here and now. Sam's scent was travelling directly from his nose to his dick without passing 'GO' or collecting its $200, and all Jack could think about was how sweet he knew she tasted and the little sounds she made while he was flicking her clitoris gently with his tongue. He looked over at Daniel, who was busy nibbling her ear and knew the exact same thing was on his mind. 

It never ceased to amaze them both how much she enjoyed being with them; how relaxed and abandoned she was in bed and how she expressed it so vocally. It never did a man's ego any harm to bring someone to a screaming orgasm, no matter who it was, but the fact that it was someone they cared so deeply for, just made it all the more satisfying. 

The ribbons curtailed that particular train of thought in an exceptionally efficient and speedy manner. Both of them said "Ow!" at the same time, causing Sam to be suddenly and completely confused. 

"What's wrong, guys?" she asked, slightly panicked. 

Both of them waved her off as their dicks became a little more flaccid and the pain subsided. 

"Nothing, nothing. Not a problem," Daniel reassured her, still wincing slightly. 

"Cramp," Jack interjected. 

"Yes!" Daniel spluttered, raising his finger. "That's... it. Cramp. Exactly." 

Sam looked at them, extremely suspicious, but decided to let it slide. 

They seemed to keep their distance after that, which perplexed Sam a little, and Daniel insisted that she sat in the back while they both sat in the front, but she figured they must have their reasons and took no offence. They had, after all, kidnapped her from the SGC for a weekend away with the two of them, and she knew from previous delightful experience that they wouldn't be spending the time playing tic-tac-toe. 

During the hour's drive to the hotel, they chatted amiably about nothing in particular and sat for long periods in companionable silence, listening to Jack's classical and opera CDs. It always took Sam a little time to unwind from work, and this trip was proving to be just the ticket. The nature of her job was intense and cerebral, and as a result her brain was always ticking away long after she'd packed up and left the mountain. She sighed contentedly and sank back, relaxing into the soft leather seats as the truck effortlessly ate up the miles of I-25 between Colorado Springs and Denver. She still didn't know exactly where they were going, but it didn't really matter. She was with Jack and Daniel, they were off-duty and they'd planned something special, just for her. 

They were both skilled and generous lovers, taking great care to ensure that she was fully satisfied and even though they made love just to each other as well as with her, they always managed to include Sam in their lovemaking somehow. She still found it a pleasure and an honour to watch them together, to be included in the love they so obviously felt for one another. She closed her eyes and smiled, trying to quiet the butterflies of anticipation that were doing delicate minuets inside her. 

By the time they arrived at The Inverness, Sam was so relaxed she was almost asleep. Jack pulled up the truck in front of the hotel, got out to unload the bags and reluctantly gave his keys to the parking attendant while Daniel opened Sam's door and helped her out. She couldn't help smiling at this tiny touch of chivalry, and felt a flush of affection for them both as she squeezed Daniel's hand. They followed Jack into the sumptuous lobby, then Daniel walked alone over to the desk to check them all in. The receptionist raised her eyebrows when she realised it was the three of them staying for the weekend, but it wasn't her job to judge and no comments were forthcoming. She smiled at Sam with a certain amount of admiration and jealousy though; half wishing that she could spend an erotic weekend with two gorgeous men who so obviously adored her. 

The bus boy took their luggage and Sam held hands with both Jack and Daniel as they walked towards the elevator, not caring whether anyone saw, in fact half hoping someone would notice. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. The boys looked at Sam, then looked at each other and grinned. 

After what felt like the world's longest elevator ride, the three of them - plus the bus boy - arrived at the door of the Centennial Suite. As soon as they and the bags were safely inside, Jack paid the kid off, shuffled him out with indecent haste, and chained the door, after slipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside. 

Daniel chuckled, "You missed the 'Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out', Jack. Were you trying to get rid of him for some reason?" 

Jack's face was a picture of wicked glee, twinkling eyes and all. 

"I've seen that look before," Sam said to Daniel. "We're gonna get it now." 

"After this kind of build up?" Daniel answered, "I damn well hope so!" 

Sam looked around the room, festooned with heart shaped balloons and vases of roses. 

"Wow! This is amazing. And to think, I'd thought you'd forgotten all about it being Valentine's. Thank you." She kissed Daniel softly on the lips and then walked seductively over to Jack, taking his face in her hands and looking deeply into his eyes. 

"And thank you," she whispered, kissing him deeply and sliding her tongue inside his mouth, exploring and tasting every crevice as if she'd never kissed a man before. 

After a minute or so, she broke away, leaving Jack speechless and a little breathless. 

"Even though I'd put money on all this being Daniel's doing," she smiled. 

"Ah... Welcome," Jack replied, still somewhat stunned. 

"Shall I open the champagne?" Daniel suggested. 

Sam rubbed her hands together. "Oooh, what a great idea! Champagne and chocolate covered strawberries; I really don't deserve this, you know. I'm in heaven." 

Jack grinned and fetched the glasses, "Sure y'do. And as for being in heaven, you will be. We'll make sure of that." 

Jack's voice turned husky just for those last two sentences and Sam gulped, looking into Jack's eyes, which suddenly seemed to have turned an even darker shade of brown. 

"Did you honestly think we'd forgotten it was Valentine's Day?" he continued. 

"Well..." she began apologetically. 

"It worked. I was right," Daniel chuckled. 

"You guys set me up!" 

Jack held up his hands as Daniel filled their champagne flutes with ice cold 1986 Dom Perignon. 

"It wasn't my idea! I said we should get you a card." 

Daniel shook his head as he passed Sam and Jack their glasses. 

"Happy Valentine's, Sam." Daniel toasted and raised his glass. 

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's," echoed Jack. 

Sam giggled; the bubbles from the champagne went up her nose and tickled it as she took a drink. She felt giddy from the sheer excitement of being with them and deeply touched by the knowledge that they'd gone to so much trouble to make it a special weekend. She didn't really know how to adequately express what this gesture meant to her, so she said what came immediately to mind. 

"I love you guys so much." 

The boys smiled. 

"Hey Jack! We forgot her other presents!" 

"So we did." 

Daniel walked over to Jack and stood next to him, and then they unfastened their pants, letting them drop to the floor. 

"Ta da!" 

Sam collapsed into gales of laughter. She couldn't remember seeing anything quite so amusing as Jack and Daniel naked from the waist down - or pretty much - with bright red ribbons tied around their dicks. 

Daniel looked down at Jack's equipment. "I see you chose red, too. Not very imaginative, are we?" 

Jack shrugged, "Hey, it's Valentine's. Whatcha gonna do? You all right, Sam?" 

Sam waved an affirmative arm at them as she fought to catch her breath. Eventually she recovered and crawled on her hands and knees over to where they stood. She carefully untied each bow, and then kissed each wonderful package. 

"You guys kill me. I guess this explains the pain in the elevator. Cramp," she chuckled. "Who needs a cock ring, huh?" 

Jack grinned, "Not me." 

Daniel nudged him in the ribs, and then kissed him. "Liar. Ooooh..." 

Daniel caught his breath as Sam took the end of his cock into her mouth and began to softly suck it. 

"No, I'm...oooooh..." Jack replied as Sam's soft hand began to squeeze and stroke him, as her mouth was busy with Daniel. He glanced at Daniel, who was watching Sam working his cock to full hardness and biting his bottom lip. 

"Damn, she's good," Jack whispered. 

"Mmm hmm," Daniel replied. 

Sam swapped from one to the other, working Daniel with her hand and Jack with her mouth, then back again as the boys began to breathe heavily and their cocks became painfully hard. 

"Daniel," Jack said hoarsely. 

"Mmm?" 

"I think I might need that cock ring after all..." 

"Mmmm." 

Sam stopped her ministrations and smiled up at them. "Ah, ah. Don't you blow on me yet, Jack. Nobody comes around here 'til I do. Clear?" 

"Yes, ma'am!" Jack and Daniel saluted. 

"Let's get naked." 

The three of them shed their clothes at top speed, giggling like teenagers as they all hit the bed at the same time in a tangle of limbs. 

Sam took her customary position between them on the bed and they both put an arm around her. 

"So, Sam," Daniel began. "What can we do for you?" 

"In detail," Jack continued," because we wouldn't want to misunderstand." 

"No. That would be bad," Daniel went on. "We need to know exactly and precisely what we need to do, otherwise our mission could be compromised." 

He pulled her nipples for emphasis and Sam arched off the bed. 

"OH! Now, we wouldn't want to do that," she gasped. "Okay, in detail. Daniel, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to lick and suck my nipples, my neck and my ears, while at the same time stroking my breasts and belly." 

Daniel began his task with enthusiasm, mumbling, "I can do that..." around a mouthful of nipple. 

"Now, Daniel, what have I said about talking with your mouth full?" Jack chided, making Daniel snort softly. 

"And you, Jack. Your mission is to get down there and do what you're good at." 

"Which is?" he grinned. 

"AH! Oh... very good Doctor Jackson. OH! That's good... I can see this mission being a complete success...aaaaahh..." 

"Major?" Jack enquired, a mischievous leer on his face. "You were saying?" Sam ran her fingers through his greying hair. 

"Yes... I was... want your tongue..." 

"Where?" he whispered. 

"My... OH Jesus... my... pussy...my...GOD Daniel! Lick my clit, Jack. Make me scream...please..." 

Jack kissed her softly and smiled. "As good as done, ma'am." 

Jack worked his way down her body, pausing briefly to kiss Daniel as he reached her breasts, then licked a damp trail down from her belly button, through the sparse curls, turning right at the last second to lick the crease between her thigh and her groin. She groaned in frustration and slapped him gently on the side of his head. She could feel him smile against her skin, then gasped as his tongue touched the base of her moist sex, dipping inside. 

"Mmmm, beautiful," he murmured, his hot breath causing her clitoris to pulse. Relaxing his tongue, he licked slowly from her opening all the way up to her throbbing centre, swirling his tongue in delicious circles around the tight bud. 

"Ooooooh Jack...oh yeees..." Sam sighed as the sensations flooded through her. She moaned as two of Jack's fingers entered her, thrusting in and out as he licked her clit in a steady rhythm, pushing her ever higher and closer to her climax. Just before she completely lost the faculty of coherent thought, she stopped him. 

"Jack, wait!" 

"What's wrong, Sam?" Jack raised his head and moved over her, concerned. 

"Nothing, nothing. I want... I want to watch Daniel fuck you while you're licking me. It really turns me on...watching you...and listening... and then... " 

"Yeah? Tell me what you want, baby. Anything," Jack crooned, looking into her eyes. 

"Then after I've watched Daniel come inside you, I want you to finish inside me. Can...can we do that? Please?" she panted. 

Jack smiled. "This is your weekend. Whatever you want. Danny, y'better get the lube." 

Daniel fumbled in one of the bags and brought out a small bottle of Astroglide, then positioned himself on the bed behind Jack. Jack bent his head to continue tonguing Sam, but she stopped him. 

"No. Not yet. I love the look on your face while he's getting you ready," she breathed. "I love how much you want him and how much you love him and how much he loves and wants you. It makes me crazy." 

"Like this?" Daniel smiled, stroking Jack's buttocks and sliding his finger into the crack between them. He drizzled a little of the lube over Jack's ass, and Jack hissed at the sensation. As Daniel's fingertip touched Jack's anus, he moaned and dropped his head. 

"Ooooh yeah. Yeah Danny, do it. Prep me up, babe." Jack murmured, closing his eyes as his lover worked the tight pucker, relaxing it and softening the ring of muscle ready to take his weeping cock. 

"God, Jack..." Daniel whispered, watching Sam's face intently as he slid his fingers in and out, scissoring and gently stretching as Jack thrust back against them. 

"Yeah, Danny. That's it...ah yeah." 

Jack lifted his head and opened his eyes to look into Sam's. "This what you want, baby? Hmm? Aaah yeah. He's stretching me now. Oh yeah, it feels so good. He's getting me all loosened up and then when I'm ready and he shoves his big cock inside me...well, you know how it feels, don't you, Sam?" he smiled. 

Sam swallowed, her eyes transfixed on the two of them, rendering her unable to speak. 

"You want me, Jack?" Daniel asked, his voice low and thick with passion. 

"Oh yeah, do I. Been waiting for this for a week. Fuck me, Danny." 

Daniel positioned himself behind his lover and rested his cock-head at Jack's entrance. Easing his hips forward, he entered his lover slowly and gently, inch by inch, sliding deeper and deeper with each shallow thrust. 

"Oh fuck yes. That's good, babe. That's real good. All the way, come on. Shove it in there, Daniel." 

Daniel's mouth was slack and his breathing shaky as he sheathed himself balls deep inside Jack's willing asshole. He paused to allow Jack to become accustomed, and Jack dipped his head again to continue tonguing Sam as Daniel fucked him. 

Sam couldn't remember being more turned on. Jack was licking her clit and finger fucking her as Daniel thrust in and out of him. Daniel's fingers were digging into Jack's buttocks and he was grunting low in his throat each time he sank inside. Jack moaned into Sam's pussy as Daniel nailed his prostate and it threw Jack off his rhythm for a second, but Sam didn't care. She couldn't take her eyes off Daniel as he slowly began to lose control, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight. He was totally lost in the sensation and began to mumble Jack's name, thrusting harder and faster as he raced towards his orgasm. 

"Love you, Jack... love you, Jack..." he muttered over and over as Jack continued licking Sam until he had to stop. Daniel was nailing his gland time and again, and he had no choice but to lift his head and groan, urging Daniel on. 

"Oh GOD Danny. Come on, do it goddamn you! Fuck me. Give me everything you've got. Love you, Danny...give it to me! Yeah!" 

"Ah Christ...JACK!" Daniel yelled as he came, shooting his come deep into Jack's ass, and bruising Jack's buttocks with his fingers. He flopped down onto Jack's back, panting hard as he rode out the aftershocks, and then gently withdrew, sinking heavily onto the bed beside them. 

Jack pulled himself up the bed and kissed Daniel tenderly. Daniel smoothed his lover's hair and smiled. 

"Sweet." 

Jack chuckled softly and moved over Sam. 

"Your turn, hmm?" he murmured, kissing her deeply. 

She shifted her hips slightly to allow him to enter her and gasped as she felt his long, thick cock sink inside her in one fluid movement. 

"Ah Jack..." 

He began to thrust, angling his body and his cock so that it grazed her already tender and sensitized clit with each pass. It wasn't going to take very long for either of them and Sam wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, thrusting upwards to meet his every stroke. 

Daniel lay on his side, head propped on one elbow, resting his hand on Jack's buttocks and whispering words of encouragement as Jack fucked her hard and fast. Sam's orgasm came upon her without warning and she let out a sharp cry while digging her nails into his back and gripping him tightly with her thighs. 

"That's it, Sam. Come for me, baby, because I... can't... hold... it... any... LONGER!" he groaned long and loud, burying his face into her neck as he came. 

Daniel stroked his lover's back, kissing the sweaty skin as he recovered. Jack finally caught his breath and withdrew, rolling onto his back. Daniel kissed Sam, and stroked her hair, smiling. 

"You okay?" 

She nodded. "Mmm hmm."  
"Jack?" 

"Mmm." He rolled onto his side, leaned over and kissed Daniel softly, then kissed Sam. 

"The two of you are gonna kill me, but I love you anyway." 

Sam and Daniel both chuckled. 

"And Danny, you better take a look in that bag, because I'm definitely gonna need that cock ring later on."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
